


1UP

by beer_good



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes  and their objectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1UP

**1UP  
**

Buffy frowned. "So let me get this straight. I have to eat all the mushrooms and flowers I can find..."

"Especially green-a mushrooms, they give-a you an extra life."

"Already got a few of those, thanks... are these, uh, magic mushrooms?"

"No, is-a perfectly natural."

"Uh- _huh_. And this will make me double in size and shoot fireballs?"

The small plumber nodded enthusiastically.

"Why would I wanna do that?"

"To defeat-a the flying-a maneating-a turtles."

"Flying... maneating... _turtles_...?"

"And save-a the beautiful princess!"

"Look, no offense, Fabio -"

"Mario."

"...Mario, but this is the weirdest hell dimension I've ever been to."


End file.
